Kara  ZorEl  Verses  Toyman
by Maniac Mike
Summary: This  is  a  continuation  of  my  Supergirl  Smallville  spin-off.  Winslow  Schott, The  Toyman, has  his  sights  set  on  Vandal  Savage  and  to  gain  possecion  of  the  Donner  Diamond.  Lex  Luthor  and  Garrison  Denton  are  still  alligned.
1. Chapter 1

And so the adventure continues...

Supergirl

(Smallville spin-off)

Season 4

Episode 69

January 10, 2009

4:18 PM

Winslow Schott hung around his cell

waiting for his toy robot army.

Schott thought about what he read

long ago.

Western Civilization was one of his

favorite subjects.

CA 400,000, what a time it must've

been.

Then he thought of Mesopotamia.

3100 BC, another period he was interested

in.

Aw, the Sumurian culture was a topic he was

fascinated with, indeed. He often wondered what

it would be like to be Hammurabi.

Garrrison Denton thought about Winslow Schott being in

the slammer and got concerned he may crack any day now.

"It appears I should pay Mr. Schott a visit," Denton said,

"and let him now I'll be at his bail hearing."

Schott's army of soldiers made their way to the police department.

Unknown to Denton, Schott knew where Vandal Savage was, as well as

the Donner diamond.

"That diamond will power my newest toy," Schott said to himself.

The toys were scattered around the station.

The limousine stopped at the location.

Garrison Denton stepped out wearing an expensive suit.

The robots were closing in. The police officers were unable to

spot them. They roamed free, knowing where to turn and hide, and

when to continue searching for their master.

An officer was at his desk reading a newspaper that read,

"SUPERBOY SAVES THE DAY AGAIN"

and then, Schotts toy allie zipped on by him.

"I'd like to see Winslow Schott," Denton said.

Moments later...

"Schott, visitor," shouted the guard.

The two villains were eventually face-to-face.

"Winslow, how goes it?" Denton asked.

"You dare make jokes, Denton?" Winslow fired back.

Garrison studied Winslow's facial expressions.

"No one's making jokes, my friend," Denton responded.

"Friend, huh? So I see you haven't forgotten our

business arrangement."

"No, Toyman, haven't forgotten."

"Where's Luthor?"

Denton sighed.

"He isn't needed here."

Shott grinned.

"You're worried I'll rat the two of you out."

"Nonsense."

"Aw! Who are you kidding?"

At this point Kara and Roman are at a diner and the radio

is on and Leslie Willis is on.

"We've got Superboy... What a joke! What? I should be grateful to

him and that Blur bimbo? What for? They're frauds. They did nothing

for me! Nothing. Too little, too late. That's what they were."

Kara was furious. Heat rays actually came out of her and got the table

cloth on fire across the room.

The confused employees quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher.

"Oops!" Kara said.

"Oh boy, that was too close," Roman said.

"Who does that wench think she is?" asked a furious Kara.

"I know Linda, I know," Roman said, "she's a very ungrateful person."

"We saved her! How dare she?" Kara yelled.

Back at the police station...

"Okay Denton, time's up," said the guard.

"Hey, take it easy, Winslow," Denton told him.

After Garrison Denton and the guard walked away,

Winslow mumbled about how he'd be out of there soon.

Kara and Roman walked out of the diner. She was still

angry.

Roman understood how she felt. He tried to help Leslie, too.

Some people don't change. Or perhaps the tragic events just

messed her up beyond anything they could imagine.

"Leslie makes me so mad," Kara continued, "but still, I can't

help feeling bad for her."

Roman frowned.

"I know what you mean."

Minutes later...

The robots each cause smoke to fill the room as other robots bust

Winslow "Toyman" Schott out of his cell.

A blast was heard loud and clear.

Kara heard it by use of her super-hearing.

"Trouble at the police satation," she said.

"What?" Roman responded.

With her super-speed she rushed over there.

Of course she still had enough time to change into the Blur.

With the clouds of smoke, she used her super breath to clear the

room out.

Kara rushed to search for Toyman.

"Cell's empty, door opened, gone," she observed.

January 11, 2009

The Daily Planet issue...

SCHOTT ESCAPES FROM PRISON

"Toyman" Winslow Schott is now

in a secret location.

"That fool Denton owns so much he'll probably

never know I've tooken over one of his cabins."

Garrison Denton and Lex Luthor searched Schott's

home.

They saw books on the Hyksos in Egypt and

King Menkaure.

"And I thought all that man cared about was toys,"

Lex said.

Garrison Denton nodded in agreement.

Kara, at the moment, was feeling bad.

"What's the matter, honey?" asked Fred.

"I could've stopped him, but I was too late,"

she responded.

"You did plenty to help out," Fred assured her.

"I just wish the Toyman hadn't escaped," she replied.

Fred looked at her and realized she was growing.

"I know you do, and don't you worry, me and the other

officers are doing everything we can."

Kara smiles.

"I know you are, Daddy."

Sylvia called them for dinner.

Back at the cabin...

"The time is right to go on a trip to see

Vandal Savage and to capture that Donner Diamond,"

Schott said.

Moments later...

"My security team has spotted our pal Toyman at my cabin,"

Denton said.

"Time to send your goons after him," Lex added.

By the time they arrived, he was long gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl the continuing saga

The Toyman is still

at large.

He was on his way to see Vandal Savage.  
Not for a friendly

visit either.  
Winslow, the Toyman, needed the Donner Diamond.  
Garrison Denton,  
with all his

resources couldn't track him down.  
But some how it was Schott that located

him.

Savage Wasn't in the USA at this point.

Currently, Vandal was hiding out in Canada.  
And Mr. Schott had made his way to Ontario.

"Get ready for a surprise,  
Mr. Savage!" Winslow said.

In his rental car, Winslow searched for Vandal's Canadian home.

Back in the United States...

Kara knew there was no way Toyman could've possibly planned

this all by himself.  
"Now, who could be assisting him?"  
Kara asked.

Roman sat back in his seat and thought.

"Well, my girl of steel, I doubt it was Lex or that demented Denton," he said.

"Agreed."  
Kara then decided to see Fred.

"Well my daughter, I found records that back in 1990, when Vandal Savage was 1,336, he did business with our pal, Toyman," Fred said.

At this point, George H.W. Bush was the President of the United States.  
But, they ran into

Lionel Luthor.

"But, Lionel is dead," Roman said.

"True," responded Fred.

Fred continued with his story.

The billiomaire business woman,  
Brooke Tessmacer,  
was brought into the picture as Winslow was searching for

a financial backer for his

toy shop.

That was all Winslow wanted.

To create toys. And Brooke

Tessmacher was a potential

financial backer for Schott.

A deal was close to being sealed

between Brooke and Winslow, but Lionel

took a liking to Brooke and convinced

her to turn down Winslow's offer.

"Last time I saw Miss Tesmacher, she'd hired

Schott for a toy making job for her comapany,"

Fred explained.

And that was back in 1994 when Vandal Savage was

1,340 years of age and Bill Clinton was president.

She helped him out with work whenever he needed it.

Especially in 1998 (Savage was 1,344) when Brooke was

pregnant.

She never did tell Winslow who the father of her

little bundle of joy was.

It was a girl.

"So, we find Brooke, we find Winslow, correct?" asks

Kara.

Fred smiles.

"It's certainly a start," he responded.

Later on, Roman did research on his computer about

Brooke Tessmacher.

"Okay, her daughter's name is Alexis," he said.

"Did she have some kind of father figure in her life?"

Kara asked.

"Well, in 1999 Brooke dated Aaron Bodine for a while," Roman

chimed.

(Savage was the big 1,345 then.)

Roman couldn't find any further data on Bodine after they broke up in 2002, when Vandal was 1,347 and George W. Bush was President.

The two young lovers found that Miss Tessmacher had a thing for Aarons as

she began seeing Aaron Burr in 2003. (Savage turned 1,348.)

"Bingo!" Kara said.

They saw on the computer she opened a company in Canada in 2006.

(V.S. was 1,350.)

Of course, she was in a relationship with Aaron Caldwell.

That night in Canada, Vandal was having a nice dinner at home,

when Toyman used his new wind-up toys to cut off all his alarms

and any and all security devices. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara and Roman saw Winslow's notes as clues to what he's planning.

Guild - Definition A guild is an association of persons of the same trade or pursuits, formed to protect mutual interests and maintain standards of morality or conduct.  
Regulated professions were a feature of the ancient and classical world.  
The Code of Hammurabi specified a death penalty for builders, or masons, whose buildings fell on the inhabitants.  
in medieval times, a union of men in the same craft or trade to uphold standards and protect the members

Sumptuary laws

Regulating personal behavior on moral or religious grounds "Laws made for the purpose of restraining luxury or extravagance,  
particularly against inordinate expenditures in the matter of apparel, food, furniture, etc."  
Traditionally, they were laws which regulated and reinforced social hierarchies and morals through restrictions on clothing, food, and luxury expenditures. In most times and places, they were notoriously ineffectual.  
In Greece, such laws helped establish the reputation of the Spartans by forbidding them to attend drinking entertainments, own homes or furniture of elaborate construction, and possess silver or gold. The Romans, whose Latin language gave us the term sumptus for excessive expenditure, were concerned with extravagant dining habits and lavish banquets.

The Hanseatic League

Organization founded in the late medieval period by northern German towns and merchant communities to protect their trading interests. The league dominated commercial activity in northern Europe from the 13th to the 15th century. It protected transport of goods by quelling pirates and brigands and fostered safe navigation by building lighthouses.  
The Hanseatic League (also known as the Hansa) was an alliance of trading guilds that established and maintained a trade monopoly along the coast of Northern Europe,

The Commercial Revolution

The Commercial Revolution was a period of European economic expansion, colonialism, and mercantilism which lasted from approximately the 16th century until the early 18th century. It was succeeded in the mid-18th century by the Industrial Revolution. Beginning with the Crusades, Europeans rediscovered spices, silks, and other commodities rare in Europe. This development created a new desire for trade, and trade expanded in the second half of the Middle Ages.

Francesco Datini

He was the only child of Marco di Datino and Monna Vermigilia, who both died as a result of the Black Death in 1348.  
(Italian merchant and banker),  
After moving back to his home town with his wife Margherita Bandini, he founded a holding company constituted by a company of capitals in Avignon, Florence, Pisa, Genoa,  
Barcelona, Valencia and Palma de Majorca.

Both Kara and Roman had studied Datini. They wondered what Toyman wanted with him.

They continued to look through the list.

Troubadours

A troubadour was a composer and performer of Occitan lyric poetry during the High Middle Ages (1100-1350). Since the word "troubadour" is etymologically Troubadour is the generic term for poets and minstrels who flourished in southern France and in Northern Italy from the 11th through the 13th centuries They did not write religious poems. They wrote romances about knights and ladies. These romances were told in the form of poems set to music. Their songs were very popular because they were about love and heroes and chivalry.

Courtly Love

Courtly love was a medieval European conception of nobly and chivalrously expressing love and admiration. Generally, courtly love was secret and between members of the nobility. It was also generally not practiced between husband and wife

Romanesque vs. Gothic Architecture

Radiating chapels and apse: (Roman) Separate compartments. (Gothic) Unified, unbroken space Arch type: (Roman) Rounded arches. (Gothic) Pointed arches.  
Both are styles of medieval architecture that you associate with churches

Toyman had notes all over the place.


	4. Chapter 4

Supergirl The Battle

against Toyman rages on!

Vandal Savage thought there was no way

the Toyman, Mr. Winslow Schott,  
would ever get one over on him.

It appears Savage was arrogant.  
Toyman invaded Vandal's domain.

It was because it was 2009, and Savage turned 1,353 years of age.  
Now Barak Obama was

President, and vandal, Lex, and Garrison all had thoughts of eventually running for President of the United States.

Back to Kara and Roman:

Schott's notebook:

Dominicans, the Order of Preachers The Order of Ecumenical Franciscans is a body of Christians who maintain a devotion to Sts. Francis and Clare

and their interpretation of the gospel life.

On 18 November 1302, Pope Boniface VIII issued the

Papal bull Unam sanctam which

historians consider one of the most extreme statements of Papal spiritual spiritual supremecy ever made.

The Black Death was one of the worst natural disasters in history. In 1347 A.D., a great

plague swept over Europe, ravaged cities

causing widespread hysteria and death. One third of the population of Europe died.

It is widely thought to have been an outbreak of bubonic plague

caused by the bacterium Yersinia pestis,

The Hundred Years' War (French: Guerre de Cent Ans) was a

series of separate wars lasting from 1336 to 1453 between

two royal houses for the French throne, ...

Flagellants

A fanatical and heretical sect that flourished in the thirteenth and succeeding centuries.

religious sects that included public beatings with whips as

part of their discipline and devotional practice.

Meanwhile, Vandall and Winslow fought a

duel.  
Vandall had a sword. Winslow had a toy gladiator type weapon.

Vandall got cocky.  
So, Winslow Schott was able to knock out Vandall Savage with his toy weapon.

Schott locked him up in Vandall's

own basement.

Next entry in Schott's notebook.

Saint Joan of Arc or The Maid of Orleans is considered a national heroine

of France and a Catholic saint.  
A peasant girl born in eastern France who claimed

Divine guidance, she led the French army to several important victories during

the Hundred Years' War which paved the way for the coronation of Charles VII.

Christine De Pisan (also seen as de Pizan) (1365 c. 1434) was a

Venetian-born woman of the medieval era who strongly challenged misogyny and stereotypes prevalent in the male-dominated

realm of the arts. As a poet, she was well known and highly regarded in her own day.

She was the daughter of Thomas Pezano, a man well-known as a scholar and astrologer.

The Renaissance (Italian: Rinascimento, from ri- "again" and nascere "be born") was a cultural movement that

spanned roughly the 14th to the 17th century, ...

Winslow Schott now searched for the Donner Diamond.


	5. Chapter 5

Supergirl

The Donner Diamond Saga

A Journey to the Past.

After reading through Schott's

study guide, Kara changed to the Blur outfit

and along with Roman, located the whereabouts

of Toyman.

After he recovered the diamond from Savage's safe,

Vandall released himself and recovered. The two fought

over the Donner Diamond. Kara (as Blur) and Roman

burst in, just in time to see the two struggle.

Kara threw Schott across the room. Savage plicked up

the diamond, but it had been activated.

"Toyman, you fool!" shouted Savage.

"Yes, I had set it, along with my gadget, which the

diamond is powering," he said.

In the corner was a version of Denton's time charriot.

The light swallowed up all four of them, before causing

the Donner Diamond to disappear as well.

We take a look at Justinian.

The Diamond took Vandall to where Justinian was.

"Aw, Justinian the Great," he said to himself.

Vandall Savage was shocked. He felt Toyman was

some illeterate fool who knew nothing of Justinian.

Yes sir, Justinian I, the nephew of Justin I, was born

at Tauresium in Illyria, the son of a Slavonic peasant,

and was originally called Sabbatius. Educated at Constantinople.

In 521 Justinian consul and in 527 was proclaimed by Justin

his colleague in the empire. Justin died the same year and Justinian,

who was then proclaimed sole emperor, was crowned along with his

wife, Theodora.

Vandall Savage certainly respected Justinian.

He recalled Justinian had the good sense to select the most

able generals and under Narses and Belisarius his reign can be said to

have restored the Roman Empire to its ancient limits, and to have

reunited East and West.

And then Vandall saw her. Justinian's wife, the emperess

of the Byzantine Empire, Theodora.

Procipius was a major influence on her.

Vandall wondered where the others ended up.

End of Episode.

Next Episode...

# 70

Toyman was thrilled it worked.

"It worked! I'm in the year 530!"

Winslow Schott went exploring around

his new surroundings, like a child at

a candy store.

Elsewhere, Roman was recovering from his

bad trip and landing.

"What happened?" he asked, still groggy.

"Oh no!"

Roman had no idea where he was or how to

find Kara.

And speaking of Kara, she was certainly attracting

attention wearing her Blur costume.

She examined her surroundings.

"Okay, obviously I need to find Roman, then the villains,

then finally, a way out of here," she said.

Of course, she had to be cautious while using her powers

here.

"Hmmm... Gotta wait until no one's watching," she said.

She used her super-speed to have a look around.

(note: still season 4)

(4-03)

Roman was astonished by his surroundings.

A group of wandering individuals were confused

by his choice of wardrobe.

He smiled.

"Hi there!"

They felt Roman was weird, so they walked away from him.

Kara, as the Blur, only located Roman.

"Linda... er... Blur, thank goodness!"

She needed a plan to get back to January 24, 2009.

"We're stuck in the year 530 and obviously need to get

back to 2009," Kara said.

"There's no telling what damage Schott can do here," added

Roman.

"And Savage, too."

Apparently, these were Vandall's type of people here.

Vandall Savage had already teamed up with some of the elites

of that era.

As for Winslow, he was having the time of his life.

Sure Savage was angry at Schott, but, the 1,353 year old warrior

saw this as the ultimate opportunity.

"I could become emperor," he thought.

But he knew the Donner Diamond woid be needed for him to succeed.

Kara knew the year 530 began on a Tuesday.

After failing to locate either Schott or Savage,

Kara and Roman found an abandoned ranch that was seized by

the government. It was January 24 there as well.

January 29, 530

"It's really not so bad here," Roman observed.

"You're just saying that because you enjoy my company," replied Kara.

The two young lovers kissed.

Suddenly, a fellow on a horse came along.

"Hey you two, what ya' doing here? This was Drago's ranch, don't you realize?"

"Our appologies, sir," said Kara.

"What became of Drago?" inquired Roman.

"Not sure, but more pressing matters are occuring," he said.

The man had a concerned look on his face.

"A gang of thugs and bandits have formed, we are all looking out!"

Kara and Roman looked at each other.

"What are they're names?" she asked.

"The ring leader says his name be Vandal."

"We can help you," Kara insisted.

"But you are just a girl," he said.

Kara was insulted.

"What?"

"This be work for men?"

"Um, mister... What is your name?"

"I be Eduardo."

Roman got in between them.

"Easy honey, this is another time."

She frowned.

"Right. No girl power here yet."

"Girl what?" Eduardo asked.

"Never mind!" she exclaimed.

We see Vandal Savage strutting along with seven men by his side.

People looked on at them in concern.

They were responsible for robberies and beatings.

At this moment they were untouchable.

Vandal was already on step one for his goal of

total domination.

Toyman was still at an unknown location.

Vandal and his clique forced their way into spmeone's home,

beat up the man, and bullied the family out.

They moved in themselves.

Eduardo decided to allow Kara and Roman move into his place.

They figured with the three of them looking out for one another

would be better than going at it alone.

"Roman, Linda, my new friends, our alliance shall be a glorious one,"

Eduardo predicted.

(Episode 70)

(Season 4) 


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl Kara and Roman are still trapped in

the past. Toyman still hasn't showed himself.

As for Vandal Savage, they knew what he'd been

up to. Forming a gang. An alliance.  
They were taking over.  
Bullying every one in sight.  
Vandal's team has grown.

The Donner Diamond Saga continues... Season 4 continues

Episode 71

Eduardo continued to help out Kara and Roman.

Vandal now ran with a group of men named Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood.

In a nearby villaige we see a cottage.

Occupying that cottage is Toyman.

"Aw, seclusion! I'm lovin' it," he said.

Winslow had bought the cottage from a

struggling family.

Of course, with the power of the Donner Diamond, money was no problem for Schott.

Now he'd decided to lay low.

Winslow "Toyman" Schott didn't want to alert Vandal Savage or the Blur.

As this went on, even authority figures failed to put a stop to Vandal Savage and his crew.

Working with Eduardo, Kara and Roman learned they were in the ancient town of Arkop.

Now the entire town was living in fear

of Vandal Savage and the

others.

These were ancient times.

"I wonder why I can't fly, like my cousin,"  
Kara said.  
"Oh, Superboy," Roman added.

She smiled.

"Yup, him."

"Pretty soon he won't be too much of a boy any more,"  
Roman observed.

"Pretty soon, I hope we'll return to 2009,"  
Kara added.

"Hopefully Eduardo can lead us straight to the Donner Diamond," said Roman.

"Toyman has been well hidden thus far,"  
Kara noted.

She sat down on a bed, a bed of those times.

"That's because he knows Savage is still after him," Roman responded.

Now he sat next to her on the bed.

"Together we can accomplish anything," she said.

"Have I told you today that you're beautiful?" he asked.

Kara smiled. They got closer. They kissed.

"Linda Lee Danvers, I love you," Roman said.

"The cooking is complete, kids," Eduardo called.

They didn't respond.

"Aw, Kara, you're hurting me," Roman said.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this," she said.

"I think it's a rib," he continued.

Kara used her x-ray vision.

"Oh good, nothing's broken," she assured him.

"I hope the pain ceases soon," he moaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she told him.

"It's OK, I'll live," he responded.

Eduardo started banging on the door.

"Time to eat," he said.

"Okay, be right there, Eduardo," Kara promised.

"Be sure, before it gets cold," he insisted.

"No matter the century..." Roman started to say.

Vandal and his co-horts raided a villaige.

Vandal shouted.

"You want this stopped? Tell Winslow Schott to show

himself!"

As Kara, Roman, and Eduardo sat at the table, sounds of cries

for help were picked up by the Kryptonoan girl's super

hearing.

As soon as Eduardo turned his back, Kara used her super

speed to change to the Blur and raced out to confront

Vandal and the others.

"Well, well, well, the Blur is out of hiding," Vandal observed.

"I wasn't hiding, looking for you actually," she responded.

Vandal looked at his crew.

"After her!"

Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood all went to attack her.

Kara used her super-speed to get away. She knocked down

Lima with one shove. She then flipped Zink over.

She then caused Prichard to get knocked out.

Now Dagwood began running away from her in fear.

She quickly tackled him down.

They were now all captured by the law.

Kara looked around.

Where was Vandal Savage?

"What's that man up to now?" she asked.

She headed back to where she was staying at.

Vandal was holding Roman and Eduardo at gun

point.

Kara charged in, but when she got close enough to

Vandal, she began to weaken.

"AW, Miss Blur, welcome," Savage said, "you look sick."

Roman looked concerned.

Vandal reveals he's wearing a Kryptonite amulette around his

neck.

"Tell me where Toyman is. Now!" Vandal demanded.

"We've told you already that we don't know!" shouted an

angry Roman.

"And I told you I didn't believe you!"

"We speak the truth," said Eduardo.

"Perhaps you want the Donner Diamond for yourselves,"

Vandal accused.

"We... only... want... - t-the Don-nner Diamond... ssoooo we

can return home," Kara struggled to say.

Vandal looked at Kara (as the Blur) and then to

Roman.

"Why is the powerful Blur here with this boy?" asked

Vandal, with bitterness in his voice.

Roman stood up.

"Why don't you put that gun down and insult me then?"

challenged Roman.

Vandal focused on Roman now.

"Sit down!"

Kara, at this point, was painfully trying to squirm away.

Vandal then noticed this.

So he got closer to Kara (Blur) and began tugging on the mask

with his free hand.

Roman used this opportunity to sneak up from behind and try to

take the gun away from him. Now, Eduardo got up to help.

Vandal hit Roman in the face with the gun.

Roman fell down. Eduardo and Vandal foght over the gun.

The gun fired, but shattered the glass of the window.

Then, another bullet shot out and just missed Eduardo.

Vandal took control of Eduardo. He pointed the gun at

him and it just clicked. Out of amo. Vandal hit Eduardo

in the head with the gun.

He threw the gun across the room.

Suddenly, Vandal walked back towards Kara/Blur and pulled the mask

off of her.

"You? You're that Danvers girl," he said surprised.

"Linda Lee Danvers!"

Suddenly from behind Roman slashed the chain of the Kryptonite amulet, but still, it fell near Kara. In the process, he slashed the back of his neck.

Vandal immediately pounced on Roman.

Vandal was throwing Roman around.

Roman felt himself losing conciousness.

Eduardo slowly recovered. He saw Kara unmasked.

She pleaded with Eduardo to get rid of the amulet.

He does so.

Now Kara is back to full strength.

She attacks Savage and saves Roman in the process.

She gave Vandal a knock out punch and then threw him

into the air.

Vandal landed more than twenty feet away.

From miles away we see Toyman with binoculars, watching.

"Of course he had to drop in," said Toyman.

Kara checked to see if Roman and Eduardo were okay.

They filled Eduardo in on what was happening.

"By the ancients, if this all is for real, the people

of this land will all perish," Eduardo claimed.

Kara vowed not to let that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Supergirl Adventure in the Past

Kara and Roman

Kara knew she needed to get herself,

Roman, Toyman, and Vandal out of

the past.

Without his team, Vandal was now flying solo.

The Donner Diamond Saga continues... Season 4 continues

Episode 72

Vandal Savage still wasn't keeping a

low profile.

Roman recuperated.

Vandal Savage snooped around and threatened a man

to tell him where Toyman was.

Toyman saw him

coming.

Toyman attempted

to make a run

for it. But alas,

Toyman was trapped.

Kara focused her super

hearing and pin-pointed

where they were.

She estemated to herself

where Schott's place was.

Roman wanted to go, but was still

hurt. Kara wouldn't

allow him to go with her.

Eduardo looked after him.

Kara raced right on over.

Vandal was beating Schott

unmercefully.

Kara, dressed as the Blur, arrived

in time.

"It's over, both of you!"

Kara said.

Vandal smirked at her.

"Why bother disguising yourself, little girl?"

asked Vandal.

She punched him directly in the jaw and he went flying,

crashing into the wall of the house.

She got closer to him, suddenly, the military arrived.

"Thank you, citizen," said the captain, "we'll take it from

here."

Vandal Savage was placed under arrest.

Toyman was forced to go with Kara/Blur back to

Eduardo's place.

"I realize now coming here wasn't such a good idea in

light of what's happened," said Toyman.

"Speaking of light, let's get that diamond rockin' so for

we can go home," said Roman.

Kara and Roman said their good-byes to Eduardo.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Savage here," Kara said.

"Nothing we can do about it now," said Toyman.

"He's in prison now any way," added Roman.

They decided to leave Vandal Savage there.

The diamond was activated.

As the diamond took them away, it flashed them to the year

540 where Vandal was 1, 363 years old, and still a prisoner. 


	8. Chapter 8

Supergirl

The Next Mission

Story Structure:

The linear, circular, or episodic pattern of events in a story,

from introduction to

resolution.

Story Grammar:

The linear pattern of the events

in a story.

Traditional Literature:

Stories, proverbs, rhymes, and

other lingustic expressions

coming from the oral tradition.

The names of the authors or

originators have been lost in time.

Vandal Savage was put on trial.  
And found guilty.

"NOOO!" Vandal shouted.

He made a

run for it.

Vandal didn't get very far,

as he got stabbed with a sword. Savage fell.

They tossed him aside for

burial.

Later on he recovered and

finally got away.

Next he needed to figure out

how to return.

So he wandered around and hid out

for ten years.

Vandal was now

1,373 years of

age.

Then to his surprise he found a lamp.

It looked like a magic lamp.

Could it reall be? So he rubbed it.

Out came a genie.

Vandal grinned and wasn't at all shocked. 


	9. Chapter 9

Supergirl

Toyman and Vandal Savage

Previously...

"We've got Superboy... What a joke! What? I should be grateful to

him and that Blur bimbo? What for? They're frauds. They did nothing

for me! Nothing. Too little, too late. That's what they were."

Kara was furious.

Heat rays actually came out of her and got the table

cloth on fire across the room.

The confused employees quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher.

January 11, 2009

The Daily Planet issue...

SCHOTT ESCAPES FROM PRISON

"The time is right to go on a trip to see

Vandal Savage and to capture that Donner Diamond,"

Schott said.

Schott said.

The billionaire business woman,  
Brooke Tessmacer,  
was brought into the picture as Winslow was searching for

a financial backer for his

toy shop.

"So, we find Brooke, we find Winslow, correct?" asks

Kara.

Later on, Roman did research on his computer about

Brooke Tessmacher.

"Okay, her daughter's name is Alexis," he said.

"Did she have some kind of father figure in her life?"

After he recovered the diamond from Savage's safe,

Vandall released himself and recovered. The two fought

over the Donner Diamond. Kara (as Blur) and Roman

burst in, just in time to see the two struggle.

"It worked! I'm in the year 530!"

Winslow Schott went exploring around

his new surroundings, like a child at

a candy store.

Elsewhere, Roman was recovering from his

bad trip and landing.

"What happened?" he asked, still groggy.

(note: still season 4)

(4-03)

Roman was astonished by his surroundings.

"A gang of thugs and bandits have formed, we are all looking out!"

Kara and Roman looked at each other.

"What are they're names?" she asked.

"The ring leader says his name be Vandal."

"We can help you," Kara insisted.

"But you are just a girl," he said.

Kara was insulted.

"What?"

"Roman, Linda, my new friends, our alliance shall be a glorious one,"

Eduardo predicted.

(Episode 70)

(Season 4)

Episode 71

Eduardo continued to help out Kara and Roman.

Vandal now ran with a group of men named Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood.

In a nearby villaige we see a cottage.

Occupying that cottage is Toyman.

"Aw, seclusion! I'm lovin' it," he said.

Winslow had bought the cottage from a

struggling family.

Vandal and his co-horts raided a villaige.

Vandal shouted.

"You want this stopped? Tell Winslow Schott to show

himself!"

As Kara, Roman, and Eduardo sat at the table, sounds of cries

for help were picked up by the Kryptonoan girl's super

hearing.

As soon as Eduardo turned his back, Kara used her super

speed to change to the Blur and raced out to confront

Vandal and the others.

"Well, well, well, the Blur is out of hiding," Vandal observed.

Kara charged in, but when she got close enough to

Vandal, she began to weaken.

"AW, Miss Blur, welcome," Savage said, "you look sick."

Roman looked concerned.

Vandal reveals he's wearing a Kryptonite amulette around his

neck.

"Tell me where Toyman is. Now!" Vandal demanded.

"We've told you already that we don't know!" shouted an

angry Roman.

Eduardo slowly recovered. He saw Kara unmasked.

She pleaded with Eduardo to get rid of the amulet.

He does so.

Now Kara is back to full strength.

She attacks Savage and saves Roman in the process.

She gave Vandal a knock out punch and then threw him

into the air.

Vandal landed more than twenty feet away.

From miles away we see Toyman with binoculars, watching.

"Of course he had to drop in," said Toyman.

Kara checked to see if Roman and Eduardo were okay.

They filled Eduardo in on what was happening.

"By the ancients, if this all is for real, the people

of this land will all perish," Eduardo claimed.

Episode 72

Vandal Savage still wasn't keeping a

low profile.

Roman recuperated.

As the diamond took them away, it flashed them to the year

540 where Vandal was 1, 363 years old, and still a prisoner.

Vandal Savage was put on trial.  
And found guilty.

"NOOO!" Vandal shouted.

So he wandered around and hid out

for ten years.

Vandal was now

1,373 years of

age.

Then to his surprise he found a lamp.

It looked like a magic lamp.

Could it reall be? So he rubbed it.

Out came a genie.

Vandal grinned and wasn't at all shocked.

Now onto episode 73

Season 4

"You're a genie!" exclaimed Vandal.

"Call me Mercury," he said.

"Hello, Mercury!"

"Your name, sir."

"Vandal Savage."

"You have freed me!"

"Who imprisoned you?"

"Deathstalker!"

"Who is this Deathstalker?"

"Let me tell you about him..."

Deathstalker is a warrior. He is known to  
participate in tournaments where fighters battle to the death.  
One of these tournaments was to inherit Munkar's kingdom.  
This was also the sorcerer Deathstalker needed to locate  
a chalice, an amulet, and a sword in order to defeat.  
Deathstalker formed a relationship with female warrior, Kaira.  
The man is known to help princessess in need.  
Princess Codille was one of those princesses. Munkar held her  
captive. Princess Evie of Jzafir was another who our hero has  
rescued along the way. They fought Jerak and an evil clone of  
Evie. Another alliance Stalker had was with the wizard Nicias.  
They teamed up to uncover the lost city of Arandor.  
Along the way was trouble from the evil Troxartes and  
Makut and his horse soldiers. The princess ( Carissa ) dies during the  
start of this journey, but her twin sister ( Elizena ) is out there.  
On this journey, Deathstalker finds dead warriors brought back to life.  
Gragas was one of those fallen warriors. After the three stones were  
united, the long lost city reappeared. On another adventure, warriors  
from across the land are summoned into a tournament.  
It's a match of titans. The evil Queen rules the castle where the  
tournament was held. Deathstalker and his warrior friends help defeat  
the Queen and her warriors.

Vandal Savage was amazed to hear of such a warrior.

"How did he imprison you?" asked Vandal.

"Five years after his last big heroic conquest," Mercury began, "where he defeated  
that queen, I went after the land of Pecu."

Mercury began telling his tale of how he had underestimated Deathstalker.  
Mercury had kidnapped Princess Bree and this time Deathstalker didn't arrive in time.  
Mercury killed her infront of him.

An angry Deathstalker beat Mercury within an inch of his life.

He was about to kill Mercury, but the wise Master Klappton begged and pleaded him not

to. Mercury and Klappton were cousins. So instead, Deathstalker used the Nord crystal to

put Mercury inside of the lamp, along with a curse. Mercury had to grant 500 million

wishes in order to be free. Then Deathstalker threw the lamp into the abyss.

After five years the lamp transported itself into this world. Now after being trapped

for a period of 789 years Vandal unlocked him.

"Five hundred million wishes you say?" says Vandal.

Of course Vandal's first wish was to return to his own time.

Wish two was to get cleaned up without showering.

Wish three was for a gourmet dinner.

After that, wish four was for a brand new suit.

"Now, onto wish five," said Vandal, "I must locate this Alexis girl."

Back at the Danvers home...

Kara, her parents, Roman, and his parents were all hanging out discussing

their experience in time.

The Danvers's and the Gibsons were extremely grateful that their respect

kids were okay.

Superboy entered.

"Kara!"

"Kal!"

They hugged.

"Cousin, I'm happy you're alright," he said.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be back in my own century," she replied.

"What became of Vandal?" asked Superboy. "Oliver is tracking Toyman right now."

"We left him in the past."

Superboy stood silently.

"No, he would've tooken over the world," he said, "Savage must've returned somehow."

Kara was concerned.

Suddenly, Vandal and Mercury were transported into Saccremento, California.

"And Alexis is here somewhere?" asked Vandal.

"There's her company," Mercury responded.

Dockken was the name of that company.

They stepped inside.

"Sorry, Miss Alexis Luthor just left for a business trip."

Vandal gave Mercury a dirty look.

Mercury shrugged.

After wishing for a new sports car, they went driving around the entire

state.

"What do you want of this woman?" asked Mercury.

"She's the key," responded Vandal.

"Like to a house?"

"Something like that."

"This is quite a world you live in."

After speeding around San Francisco, a cop car attempts to

stop them.

Vandal simply made a wish for the cop car to have engine failure.

"You're a truly valuable ally," Vandal acknowledged.

"And your world is truly remarkable," responded Mercury.

Green Arrow had tracked Toyman down to LA.

As Superboy continued talking to Kara, Arrow called her cell phone.

"Hello?" said Kara.

"Awesome, you're back safe and sound!"

"Thanks, Ollie!"

"Is Clark nearby?"

"Well, his allter ego is."

"Figured that's why I couldn't reach him."

Kara handed the phone to Superboy.

"Hello?" Superboy said.

"I've got a lead on our toy-making fiend."

Superboy listens to what Green Arrow has to say.

"I'll fly right out there," Superboy said.

Kara had used her super-hearing to listen in.

As Superboy flew away, Kara ran away.

Vandal caught up with Alexis in another part of California.

Vandal heard someone refer to her as "Miss Luthor" and an associate

called her "Alexis."

"Wow, she's enchanting!" observed Mercury.

"I agree with that statement," Vandal responded.

Along the way Kara grabbed a new Blur outfit.

So far she's gone from black, brown, green, yellow,

blue, red, white, and purple. Now she's wearing gold.

Superboy and Green Arrow had Toyman cornered.

Toyman was hidden inside of a trailer he stole from

a family who was vacationing.

A toy robot went after Superboy and Green Arrow while

Toyman made a run for it. But Kara punched him right

in the jaw. Toyman was knocked right out.

Kara of course was dressed as the Blur, in the new

gold outfit.

Superboy and Green Arrow defeated the robot toy.

Superboy looks at Kara ( Blur ).

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, this is the family business."

Suddenly there's an explosion.

When the smoke clears, Toyman's

unconcious body is gone.

"No!" screamed Arrow.

Elsewhere in California...

"I'd like to use another wish to zap up

some flowers," said the 1,373 year old Vandal.

Finally Vandal Savage met Alexis Luthor.

Just as he figured, the late Lionel Luthor was her father.

"Thanks for the flowers," Alexis said, "but I'm a busy woman."

"Oh but of course, my lady," Vandal said, "as a business man myself,

I understand entirely."

Vandall pulled out a seat for Alexis.

"So what is it I could do for you, Mr. Savage?"

"History."

"What type of history?"

"Family history."

"I'm not following you."

"I did business with your father."

Alexis looked irritated.

"I don't want to meet my half brother, Lex."

"He's not aware of your existence, my dear."

"Probably because I only recently started using the Luthor name."

"Why is that anyway?"

"I find the Luthor name opens up more doors."

"But you don't want to be seen in a bad light, correct?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Lionel and Lex have been in trouble with the law a lot."

"I only saw my father a handful of times."

"Lionel was a tremendous business man."

"I haven't told anyone that I posses Luthor blood, I figure let them figure

it out."

"You mean you use the Luthor name, but when asked, you deny that it's the

ones from Metropolis that you're related to."

"What's with the interegation?"

"Just want to do business with you, my dear."

"And why me?"

"You want to hit the big time, right?"

"Of course."

"Do you even have a major business partner at the moment?"

"Actually, yes, I do have one."

"Who is this great business mind?"

"Bruce Wayne. Perhaps you've heard of him."

"Aw, from Gotham City."

"That's right."

And speaking of Bruce Wayne, it turned out that Joe Chill was

the one who rescued Toyman.

"Mr. Schott, I think you owe me big," Chill said.

"It would appear you are correct," responded Toyman.

An alliance was sealed.


	10. Chapter 10

Supergirl spin-off Smallville Fanfiction series.

Season Four

Previously…

"You're worried I'll rat the two of you out."

"Nonsense."

"Aw! Who are you kidding?"

At this point Kara and Roman are at a diner and the radio

is on and Leslie Willis is on.

"We've got Superboy... What a joke! What? I should be grateful to

him and that Blur bimbo? What for? They're frauds. They did nothing

for me! Nothing. Too little, too late. That's what they were."

Kara was furious. Heat rays actually came out of her and got the table

cloth on fire across the room.

The confused employees quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher.

"Oops!" Kara said.

"Oh boy, that was too close," Roman said.

She never did tell Winslow who the father of her

little bundle of joy was.

It was a girl.

"So, we find Brooke, we find Winslow, correct?" asks

Kara.

Fred smiles.

"It's certainly a start," he responded.

Later on, Roman did research on his computer about

Brooke Tessmacher.

"Okay, her daughter's name is Alexis," he said.

"Did she have some kind of father figure in her life?"

Kara asked.

"Okay, obviously I need to find Roman, then the villains,

then finally, a way out of here," she said.

Of course, she had to be cautious while using her powers

here.

"Hmmm... Gotta wait until no one's watching," she said.

She used her super-speed to have a look around.

(note: still season 4)

(4-03)

Roman was astonished by his surroundings.

Episode 71

Eduardo continued to help out Kara and Roman.

Vandal now ran with a group of men named Lima, Zink, Prichard, and Dagwood.

In a nearby villaige we see a cottage.

Occupying that cottage is Toyman.

"Aw, seclusion! I'm lovin' it," he said.

Winslow had bought the cottage from a

struggling family.

Of course, with the power of the Donner Diamond, money was no problem for Schott.

Now he'd decided to lay low.

So he wandered around and hid out

for ten years.

Vandal was now

1,373 years of

age.

Then to his surprise he found a lamp.

It looked like a magic lamp.

Could it reall be? So he rubbed it.

Out came a genie.

Vandal grinned and wasn't at all shocked.

Episode 74

Season 4

The 1, 374 years old Vandal Savage was still heavily flirting with Alexis Luthor.

"Do you honestly think your brother, Alexander, won't know that you're a relative?" Vandal asked.

"Lots of folks have the exact surname and aren't related," Alexis responded.

"Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I have plans with Bruce Wayne tomorrow night."

The next day Joe Chill and Winslow "Toyman" Schott were feeling proud of themselves.

They had gone through miles and miles across California and now found a run-down motel in a small California town to hide out.

Superboy had gotten word from Chloe that a credit card stolen from a crime boss known as Lew Moxon.

"Chill must have a death wish if he's stealing from a guy like Moxon now," Kara chimed in.

In the motel, Joe and Winslow were watching Halloween (1978) on the television set.

"Toyman, they don't make them like this anymore!" exclaimed Chill.

Toyman wasn't sharing his new partner's enthusiasm.

"So, let's go through this plan again," he insisted.

Chill chuckled.

"We discussed this already," he said, brushing it off, "just sit back and relax."

Joe had a copy of Halloween II (1981) ready to pop in.

Suddenly Superboy and Blur (Kara) busted in.

"DAMN!" yelled Winslow.

Kara slammed Chill against the wall.

Superboy started spinning Schott around.

They had the two criminals knocked out.

Suddenly, Toyman's robotic toys popped up.

"Terrific!" Kara sarcastically stated.

They began shooting beams at them.

Superboy used his ice-breath on one of them. Then when he punched it, the toy broke to pieces.

Kara used heat-vision to dispose of the other one.

After they were finished with the robotic clutter, the Kryptonian cousins turned their attention to their fallen villains.

Suddenly, they see a red-hooded figure run in. A smoke bomb is unleashed.

They heard a runaway car race off while in the cloud of smoke. The super-powered cousins both used their super-breath power to eliminate the rough smoke.

It was too late.

"NO!" screamed Superboy.

"So close!" added Kara.

Later that evening, Bruce Wayne and Alexis Luthor were seen at a fancy restaurant together. Wayne knew he was here on business, but he was quickly liking Alexis.

Recently he had broken up with Lorna Shore. A lot went into the failed relationship. Bruce had big plans sense returning home from his years of training.

Lately he's been getting the cave ready. He was happy with all of the high tech technology within the cave already.

Bat. For the longest time he's been haunted by the image of a bat.

"Um, Bruce?" called Alexis. "You seem far away."

He smiled. "My apologies, Alexis."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm back."

Roman Gibson found himself in California for a karate tournament.

The black belt was almost his.

He needed to qualify first. After quickly defeating four opponents, Roman was presented with his black belt.

Clark and Chloe communicated via Instant Messenger, trying to figure out who the mysterious Red Hood was.

And what was the connection between him and Joe Chill and Winslow Schott.

Episode 75

Season 4

Chloe had told Clark word on the street is that Joe Chill was the one responsible for murdering Bruce Wayne's parents.

And the evidence matches up. They're needed to be airtight evidence.

Kara noticed Clark had something else on his mind.

Superboy has had many missions, but there seemed to be something different about this case.

"You've been doing excellent work as the Blur," Superboy said.

"Thank you, Kal," Kara replied, "but, is everything okay?"

"Of course."

"There seems to be something on your mind."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Well cousin, if you're worried, than so am I."

Suddenly Chloe called back with some news on the Red Hood.

The Flash had caught up to him.

Apparently Jack was the Hood's name.

The Flash also overheard Jack/The Red Hood plotting against Bruce Wayne.

It was time for Clark Kent to visit Bruce Wayne.

Clark arrived at the hotel Bruce was staying at.

It was an extremely fancy hotel. And a very pricey one as well.

The telephone rang in Wayne's room.

"Mr. Wayne, there's a reporter here to see you," said the receptionist.

"Alright, send him up," he responded.

Soon Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were face-to-face. The two men shook hands.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kent?" asked Bruce.

"Please, call me Clark," he responded.

"Well Clark, I've read some of your stuff, very impressive."

"Thank you, and I've kept up on your rise in the business world."

The two men spoke, and the subject of Joe Chill and the Red Hood was brought up, as well as "Toyman" Winslow Schott.

"I still don't believe it," Bruce stated. "After all this time, Joe Chill, the monster that killed my parents has been located."

"And now they're coming after you," Clark reminded him.

Kara received a call from Chloe.

Apparently, the Red Hood was Jack Napier, an escaped patient from a mental hospital.

Napier is a long time criminal.

He's ran with several different crime gangs.

He is married.

"Who would marry that jerk?" Kara asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," responded Chloe.

After Clark left the hotel, Bruce had a look in his eyes. This was his chance.

As he pondered, there was another visitor to see him.

It was Garrison Denton.

"Mr. Wayne!" exclaimed Denton. "All the Way from Gotham City!"

"How can I help you?" asked Bruce.

"Garrison Denton is my name."

"Yes, I heard all about you."

"Aw, from the tone of your voice you apparently don't like what you've heard."

"It's people like you who give businessmen and women a bad name."

Denton just smirked.

"What is it that you want, Denton?"

"Of course, right to the point."

"I'm a busy man."

"I want to do business, young man!"

"What kind of business?"

"A movie and television company."

"Why come to me with this?"

"Hey, why not?"

"That's not really what I'm not known for."

"Should we set up a meeting?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to hear you out."

"That's what I like to hear."

Kara was now with Chloe and figured out Jack's wife's name is Jeannie.

"Napier apparently quit his job at a chemical plant in order to become a stand-up comedian," Chloe noted.

"Are you serious?" responded Kara.

"Afraid so."

Later that night, Bruce Wayne, dressed in an all black outfit, found himself in a bad part of town.

His face was covered.

He found some punks and other delinquents standing around.

They were doing drugs and drinking.

"I'm looking for a man in a red hood!" Bruce announced.

They mocked him.

Bruce quickly took them down with his martial arts skills.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Bruce asked.

This time they gave him the information he was looking for.

Now Bruce discovered Red Hood was working for a crime family.

Superboy was nearby stopping a mugging. He overheard the information being given to him.

"Voice sounds familiar," he said. "I wonder what his stake in this could be."

Kara and Chloe saw the paper trail led to the Dubelz crime family. The family's patriarch, Robert Dubelz, hired Jack Napier to become the Red Hood.

"But, what can they possibly want?" asked Kara.

Bruce returns to his room.

"Hollywood? What could those goons possibly want with Hollywood?" he thought to himself.

In their hideout…

"Mr. Hood, why are we taking over Hollywood?" asked Joe Chill.

"That's simple, I want my own comedy show," Red Hood responded.

"Your boss sent you on this assignment?" asked Winslow.

"Not exactly," Red Hood responded.

Green Arrow saw the three of them and spotted them heading towards Hollywood.

Arrow called it in.

Bruce knew he'd need something else for this mission. And the package was delivered.

The suit he took out resembled the one used in Batman (1943).

"It's time for my debut," he said.

While dressed in the suit he spotted a pedofile in a 1954 Corvette Convertible.

He was outside a children's playground.

"That's the sick jerk they let off," Bruce said.

A child walked up to the car.

Suddenly, he threw one of his gadgets at the guy's jaw.

Bruce looked at the boy.

"Go home," he said.

He tied him up after.

"When the cops come and find you, confess everything to them or I'll find you!"

He got in the guy's 1954 Corvette Convertible and drove off.

At this point the villains had already arrived to Hollywood.

"This is my kind of town!" Hood said.

Between the three of them, they quickly took over the studio.

"All the TV channels are out," Kara observed.

Suddenly, a set appeared on screen.

The man known as Red Hood appeared on screen.

"Hello folks, I'm here for an opportunity, to show you my talent."

A taped round of applause was heard.

"I really want to be a stand-up comic."

"Yeah, Joke Man!" screamed Joe Chill.

Jack got on stage and began his comedy act.

"The best part about dating someone who is overweight is, if it's long distance, the distance is slightly less long. And gravity pulls you even closer. So, science really is working for you."

Kara zipped on out.

"Why did the chicken cross the road? To show the armadillo that it was possible."

Jack was feeling good about himself.

"Why did the Iraqi chicken cross the road? To take over the other side!"

Toyman shook his head.

Kara raced on over. She saw Superboy was already there.

Kara was of course dressed as the Blur.

"Those toys have built a kryptonite shield," he told her.

"We have to get in there," she replied.

Green Arrow made his way over there.

"I'll find a way to remove it." Arrow said.

Jack continued his comedy.

When Green Arrow got closer, a toy began shooting at him, but he was able to dodge the shots.

He shot arrows at the toys.

Suddenly an engine was heard speeding, rushing.

It was Bruce Wayne in the old corvette.

He crashed into the force field.

"Whoa! Thanks for the help!" exclaimed Kara.

Bruce nods.

"What's your name, my good man?" asked Superboy.

Bruce ignored him.

"I guess Bat Dude doesn't want to talk to us," Green Arrow said.

Both Kryptonian cousines used their x-ray vision and saw it was Bruce Wayne.

"The important thing is the Bat is on our side," Superboy declared.

"Yeah, I'll say," Kara added.

"Plus, I have another friend on his way," Superboy added.

Back in the studio…

Jack is really getting into his act.

"A passenger train is creeping along, slowly. Finally it creaks to a halt. A passenger sees a conductor walking by outside," Jack started saying.

"'What's going on?' she yells out the window. 'Cow on the track!' replies the conductor."

His two partners can't believe what they're seeing.

"Ten minutes later, the train resumes its slow pace. Within five minutes, however, it stops again. The woman sees the same conductor walk again. She leans out the window and yells, 'What happened? Did we catch up with the cow again?'"

Kara shook her head.

"I can see why this dude didn't cut it as a comedian."

But he continued.

"A man was on holiday in the depths of Louisiana, where he tried to buy some Alligator shoes. However he was not prepared to pay the high prices, and after having failed to haggle the vendor down to a reasonable price level, ended up shouting 'I don't give two hoots for your shoes man, I'll go and kill my own 'croc!,' to which the shopkeeper replied, 'by all means, just watch out for those two 'ole boys' who are doing the same!"

Kara and Oliver ( Green Arrow ) kept asking Superboy who his friend was that

Would be joining this party.

"So the man went out into the Bayou, and after a while saw two men with spears, standing still in the water. 'They must be the 'ole boys' he thought. Just at that poin the noticed an alligator moving in the water towards one of them. The guy stood completely passive, even as the gator came ever closer. Just as the beast was about to swallow the him, he struck home with his spear and wrestled the gator up onto the beach, where several already laying. Together the two guys threw the gator onto its back, where-upon one exclaimed 'Darn! This one doesn't have any shoes either!"

Finally the heroes found the studio.

"What has four legs and an arm? A happy pit bull," Jack continued.

They were watching him on the stage.

"What is the difference between a rottweiler and a social worker? It is easier to get your kids back from a rotweiler!"

"My friend sure won't appreciate these horrible dog jokes," Superboy observed.

"Did you hear about the new breed in pet shops?" Jack went on.

"They crossed a pit bull with a collie; it bites your leg off and goes for help."

"Okay, that's enough," Bruce said, in a muffled voice.

"Aw, he speaks!" Kara said.

"You creeps are ruining my show," Jack complained.

Suddenly a white dog with a red cape came flying in.

"Wow! A dog from Krypton. Cool," Kara said.

"His name is Krypto," Superboy said.

Krypto began barking at Jack.

Jack ran away from him.

Bruce looked directly at Joe Chill.

He had a flashback to that night when he was a kid and Chill murdered his parents in front of him after holding them at gunpoint.

He jumped towards him and began demonstrating judo for him.

Joe went down. Bruce punched him. Then kicked him in the stomach.

Chill went down. Bruce tied him up with rope from the studio. His hands and feet were tightly secured.

Green Arrow joined Krypto in chasing Jack the Red Hood.

The super cousins went after Toyman.

Winslow attempted to fly off in his rocket invention, but Kal and Kara caught up to him.

Jack escaped by jumping out a window from the top floor onto an open dumpster.

Arrow, thinking Jack was knocked out, used his wire and arrow to get to him, telling Krypto to wait.

When he made his way down, Jack was gone.

"NO!" Arrow screamed.

Joe Chill regained consciousness and heard the police sirens.

"Ha! I'm not worried," he angrily told everyone. "I'll plea bargain, that's what I'll do."

Suddenly a masked man came barging in.

Bruce was about to run towards Joe.

Suddenly the masked man shot him four times in the chest.

Joe Chill was down.

Bruce threw a boomerang at the gun and chased him.

Right when he went out of camera range, he grabbed at his mask and pulled it.

"One of Dubelz's men," he said.

Later on, Superboy, Kara, Arrow, and Krypto said bye to Bruce.

"See 'ya around, Bat Dude," Arrow said.

"Likewise," he responded.

Later on, Clark and Kara were in the Fortress of Solitude.

"So, where'd you find Krypto?" she asked.

"He came from Krypton as you might have guessed, but not our Krypton," Clark began.

"A Krypton from an alternate world and he wound up in this universe's Phantom Zone, so I let him out."

"Oh, he's so cute," Kara says.

Clark looked at Kara playing with Krypto.

"You were right, there was something on my mind," he said. "I need to take a leave of absence."

Kara was shocked.

"Why?"

"It's difficult to explain, but it's part of Jor-El's plans for me. These were my trials."

"How long will you be away for?"

"I don't know. Indefinitely."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

They hugged.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to rely on Ollie for now," Kara said.

"Um, actually, he's returning to Star City," Clark said.

He explained that Oliver know has a partner there, called Speedy.

Before he left, Clark presented Kara with a red cape.

"Someday you'll be ready," he said. "I'm very proud of you."

End of Episode 75

Season 4

Thanks for reading.


End file.
